


The Cat's Out Of The Bag

by xxDeja_Uchihaxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Related, Kittens, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDeja_Uchihaxx/pseuds/xxDeja_Uchihaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi have a few little secrets between them. Secrets that they can't risk the higher ups finding out, in risk of Eren's safety. That is very unlikely to keep them apart however, because they are drawn to each other.</p><p>THIS WORK IS ON HOLD FOR THE TIME BEING!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should continue this!!! :D Inspired by head cannons by momma-ran on tumblr!

I looked outside the window, watching the rain as I put off doing my paper work just a little longer. It’d been a long day of training and meetings, but that was nothing new. A lightning bolt struck a tree somewhere out in the middle of the forest. I heart the branches break and I frowned as I watched the limbs fall.

A pounding on my door nearly made me jump out of my skin.

“Heichou!” I frowned. Eren never came by this late. Even if he did, he wouldn’t be making noise like that. I shoved a knife in my pocket, just to be safe, before answering my door. My mouth fell open as I looked at the mess in front of my door.

Eren was dripping wet, pants stained up to the knees with mud. He looked frantic, cradling something in his arms as he tried to find the words to say.

“Come in. Just take off those filthy boots.” He darted inside and I shut the door behind him. My heart started to pound. We hadn’t been lovers very long, just for a few months, but I had a special connection with Eren. One that I’d never experienced before. I rushed to get a towel and ran back to the soaking wet brunette. He was kicking off his boots, carefully holding the object to his chest.

“Thank you, Levi.” I started drying him, fluffing the towel over his dripping hair. That’s when I heard it. A faint little sound, coming from within his arms.

“Meeew.” My eyes went wide as he just shot me one of those brilliant smiles.

“Tch. You brought a cat inside?!” He let me peek inside the crook of his elbow. A little grey kitten with blue eyes peeked out. She was wiggling in his arms, trying to get free.

“She’s hurt, Levi. I saw a stray dog chase after her, so…”

“So you ran after her in the pouring rain to save her from a dog?” He nodded and reach her out to me. I carefully wrapped the wet kitten in the towel and shook my head.

“You can’t be reckless like that, Eren.” He was frowning, fidgeting in the spot he stood while I dried the cat. I sighed and looked up into those worried eyes. “But…I guess that makes you human.” A wide grin swept over his features and his eyes lit up. He constantly fought with the word. Human. Monster. Deep down, I know he fights with it every day, but I assure him that he is nothing but human. “Strip your clothes, I have an extra set for you in the bottom drawer.” He carefully walked to the bathroom, trying to avoid getting mud all over the floor. He successfully stripped and dried off, before throwing on a clean pair of pants and a shirt.

I sat on my bed, watching the little damp fur ball look around. She was hurt, no doubt about that. Her front leg was dangling at an odd angle, fur stained red around it. I looked at Eren as he walked over to the bed and sat beside me. I raised my eyebrow as I looked over his arms.

“You got bit by that dog?” His arm was red, nasty little teeth marks stretched over his forearm.

“I’ll be fine!” I rolled my eyes and looked over the kitten again.

“Go get my medical kit. I’ll patch the two of you up.” He rushed into the bathroom and grabbed the kit, before putting it down in front of me. “Hold out your arm.”

“But Levi! The kitten-“

“I’ll tend do her, once I fix you.”

“But I’ll heal-“

“NOW.” I gave him a stern look and he held out his arm. I rinsed it with a little bit of antiseptic, before wrapping it in gauze. “Don’t mess with it.” He nodded as he dropped the arm in his lap. I looked over the kitten’s leg and frowned. I took a few supplies out of the box. Two tongue suppressors, some gauze, and an elastic bandage. “Hold her still for me.” Eren wrapped his hands around the tiny thing and held on as she tried to wiggle. I started cleaning her wound, then I wrapped the whole leg in gauze carefully. I looked at the pieces of wood in my hand and frowned, before just snapping one in half. She was so small that this would work. As I tried to wiggle her leg back into place, she started hissing and crying, making Eren look beyond worried.

“Levi…Levi!” I looked over at him and he had tears in his eyes. “Please…please be careful.” I sighed and looked over at the tiny thing, before frowning.

“Damnit Eren. This just couldn’t be easy. Now I’ve gotta go her HER to help.” Eren frowned as I stood up and walked out of the room. Hanji was straight across the hallway from me. She had a lot more medical knowledge than me, so she would definitely know how to set it. Before the third rap on her door, she opened the door, eyes tired from reading so much.

“I need your help.”

“SURE THI-“ I muffled her and just had her follow me. After shutting the door behind us, she walked towards the bed. “Eren? OH!” The little kitten was mewing like crazy, trying to hide under the corner of the towel.

“It’s leg is broken. Can you set it?”

“Absolutely!” She stood over the side of the bed and looked at the tiny grey ball of fluff. “Now watch here!” I continued to watch her set the leg as Eren screwed his eyes shut. There was another loud meow, before she settled down. I carefully pressed the pieces of wood against both sides of the leg and began winding the elastic bandage around. “Didn’t think you would allow a cat into your room, Levi.”

“Tch.” I looked over at Eren who was now smiling, relieved that the kitten was fixed up.

“For pain, just crush up ¼ of this tablet and put it in some milk for her.” Hanji pulled out a bottle of medicine from my first aid kit, probably from an old injury I’d had. I was never one for being on medication too long.

“Thanks.” Eren smiled at Hanji, as I continued to stare at the thing wiggling on my bed.

“Sure! Now back to research!” She left without another word, leaving me and Eren alone.

“Thank you, Levi.” I rolled my eyes and leaned forward to ruffle his hair.

“Don’t mention it brat. I’m gonna go downstairs and get some milk for her. You stay here and try to warm up.” I threw my cloak over his shoulder and made my way downstairs. It was hit or miss, whether there would be milk or not. Our supply was brought in every two days, and usually it was gone by the end of the first day. Perishable things like that didn’t last. I dug through the ice box and found a little jar at the bottom. “Perfect.” I made my way upstairs and went back into my room, finding Eren in the same spot with the kitten, cloak wrapped around him tightly. I took a saucer from my tea set and mixed a little bit of the medication into the milk, before setting it on the floor in front of the fireplace.  


“Bring her over.” Eren brought the tiny kitten over and placed her in the floor, then I edged the saucer up to her nose. I looked at Eren, still shivering from the freezing rain. “You need to think a little harder sometimes, but I’d be surprised if it didn’t give you a headache.”

“LEVI!” Eren pouted at me and I smirked. I couldn’t help but pick on him. I loved to see that spark in his eyes. I ruffled his hair and put a tea kettle on to boil. I waited a few minutes, before pouring the boiling water into the two tea cups. I sat down next to Eren and started making the tea, adding a little milk and sugar to each. I used to just like my tea plain, but thanks to a certain green-eyed brunette, I tend to sweeten it up now. I poured the tiny amount of milk that was left into the saucer for the kitten to enjoy, before I wrapped my arm around Eren’s waist and pulled him against me.

He pressed a kiss to my neck and settled into my warmth, eyes looking forward at the little grey speck in front of us. I knew what he was going to ask, before he even said it.

“Levi…”

“Three conditions.” He looked up at me with a surprised expression and I couldn’t help but grin. Eren was one of the only people that could make my emotions surface. He actually made me smile from time to time and that was something that I had long lost, before he showed up.

“One. You clean the damn litter box. I know they have some sawdust out in the barn. If I so much as see a speck of ANYTHING on my floors, I will-“

“I will!!!” He smiled as he looked at me, a happy expression on his face.

“Number two. You will give her a bath one a week. She won’t be the one hating me.” His eyes went wide, but he nodded.

“And number three. If I see a single flea Eren-“

“YOU WON’T!!!” He grinned and leaned forward to press a thankful kiss to my lips. “THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!” I smiled softly, before I pressed my face into his shoulder.

“You don’t have to be that excited about it.”

“But I am! It’s something to care for! Something that will love us back! Our own little family.” I rolled my eyes and pulled him a little closer.

“You are ridiculous.” He just laughed quietly and pressed another kiss to my lips. “But…I wish you could stay tonight…” I felt his lips frown against my neck and he looked up at me.

“I can’t?” I shook my head and turned my eyes to the kitten. She had curled up in a ball next to her empty dish and was fast asleep.

“The higher ups will be here tomorrow. I can’t take any chances.” He frowned and looked away from me. “Eren, you know I care about you. I just can’t risk that. I’m supposed to be your caretaker, yes, but I’m also supposed to be the one to-“

“I know, Levi.” He said it sadly, fingers rubbing over my own. I interlocked our hands, my thumb carefully caressing over his. “You have to take me out if anything goes wrong…”

“Which it won’t. I know you can control yourself. I’ve seen it in training. I KNOW you, Eren. I trust you.”

“I trust you too, Levi. With my life.” I pressed a kiss to his forehead and he looked up at me with those perfect eyes.

“I know you would never betray us. Or me for that matter.” I pressed my hand over his heart for a moment and just felt it beat under my fingertips. This poor kid was misunderstood. I knew the feeling, believe me. But somehow, two ‘monsters’ as we appeared to the world, had somehow formed this inseparable connection. A bond that only grew stronger, each and every day.

He simply nodded and sipped his tea. We watched the kitten sleep for a while, slowly drying out completely in front of the dwindling fire. When we finished up our tea, I set the cups aside and stood. It was late, nearly three in the morning.

“You-“

“Should leave…I know.” I frowned and looped my arm around his waist, pulling him tightly up against me. I captured his lips in a hot kiss, tongues battling for a few moments, before I finally came out victorious. I claimed what was mine and only mine. Licked, nibbled, explored, until he was putty in my arms, face red and lips wet. “L-Levi…”

“Don’t ever think that I don’t want you. If I had my way, I would have you in my bed every night, but I can’t risk losing you. Not when…” I looked at his blushing face and shook my head, before brushing over his cheek. “Not when we’ve found something so special. Something like this in a world that’s practically falling apart is unheard of.” He nodded, a smile working it’s way back onto his lips.

“I understand, Levi.” He straightened up and pressed his forehead to mine, before we kissed again. It was a quick kiss, but I knew exactly what he meant. He would see me later and without a doubt, he would be thinking of me.

“Goodnight, Eren.”

“Night Levi.” With a wave he left my chambers. I gave a final glace to the kitten, before using a few towels and making her a makeshift bed in the bathtub. At least she wouldn’t be able to get out and hurt herself. I sighed, my room deafening quiet after Eren’s departure. I chose to work on some more paper work, for a little while at least. I didn’t really get much done, because all I could think about were those vibrant green eyes.


End file.
